A drive train of a hybrid vehicle is known from the document DE 199 34 696 A1, the drive train therein comprising an internal combustion engine and an electric machine. The drive train known from the prior art further comprises a transmission which is connected between the drive assembly and an output drive of the drive train, wherein the internal combustion engine, the electric machine and the transmission are coupled together via a device comprising a planetary gear set and a clutch. The planetary gear set comprises a ring gear, a sun gear and a carrier as elements, wherein two of the three elements of the planetary gear set can be coupled via the clutch, which then serves as a lock-up clutch. Such a drive train of a hybrid vehicle is also designated as an electrodynamic drive system.
Using such a drive system, a defined functional scope can be implemented in a drive train of a hybrid vehicle. There is a need however for expanding the functional scope of such a drive train.